


What Happened After The Ritz

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, crowley uses they/them pronouns in this, i was in a mood okay, ineffable husbands, non-binary Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: im shit at summaries so just look at the tags





	What Happened After The Ritz

Crowley and Aziraphale had returned to the bookshop after their lunch at the Ritz, and they had been through a whole bottle of Aziraphale’s champagne already. They mostly drank in silence, simply enjoying each others quiet presence until Aziraphale cut the silence with his soft voice.

“How long have you loved me, Crowley?”

The question had Crowley spitting out their champagne

“Pardon?” Crowley tried to settle their corporeal heart, which was pounding out of their body it seemed like.

“You couldn’t have asked that  _ before _ you spit out my very expensive champagne over my furniture?” Aziraphale huffed, annoyed as he miracled a towel to try to quickly dry up the mess.

“Oh sorry, you couldn’t have waited to ask that shocking of a question?” Crowley retorted back as they watched Aziraphale finish up cleaning.

Aziraphale sat back on the couch and looked anywhere but Crowley. “I didn’t think it would be that shocking of a question.”

Crowley softened. “I didn’t think you knew that I…” Crowley somehow still couldn’t get the words out, even though Aziraphale had said them plain as day, as if he had been saying it every day for 6000 years.

“Loved me? Why, Crowley,” He turned to face them now, “I didn’t think you were trying to hide it in the first place. I simply thought that you had chosen to express it in different ways. I suppose I had too.”

“Well, how exactly could a  _ demon _ tell an angel, someone that he has known and has shared everything with for 6000 years, that they loved him?” Crowley suddenly felt claustrophobic on the couch next to Aziraphale, so they stood up, pacing back and forth in front of Aziraphale. 

“Crowley--”

“You know I’m a demon. I’m not even supposed to love, and definitely not an angel of all things, and definitely not the purest Principality. I’m the embodiment of all evil and temptation, I’m  _ Fallen _ \--”

Crowley was stopped suddenly by Aziraphale’s hands cupping their cheeks, his breath close to Crowley’s.

“Never,  _ ever _ , call yourself any manner of evil again.” Aziraphale’s voice was firm, but wavering, as if close to tears. 

Aziraphale removed his hands from their face only to remove their glasses, to reveal the beautiful amber eyes underneath. 

Crowley closed their eyes and turned away slightly from Aziraphale’s loving gaze, not wanting the angel to see their eyes. Of course, he had seen them before, but to let Aziraphale see them now would make Crowley feel  _ too _ vulnerable, and they wouldn’t ever let Aziraphale see them vulnerable.

“Crowley. Look at me.” His voice was so soft, so tender and so full of love for Crowley. It made Crowley’s heart melt, and they slowly opened their eyes for Aziraphale.

“How long have you loved me?”

Crowley let out a shaking breath. “6000 years, angel. Ever since the Garden.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s face in for a chaste kiss, relishing in Crowley’s surprisingly soft lips.

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered against their lips. He repeated the words and kissed along Crowley’s skin like a prayer, which was quite appropriate for an angel. He kissed away the stray tear that had escaped Crowley’s eyes, no matter how hard they tried to keep the tears in. 

Gentle kisses turned into gentle removing of clothes, to gentle caresses against sensitive skin and nerves, to gentle thrusts that grounded them both to the Earth, instead of their respective offices, to gentle cuddling and gentle snores. 

They stayed like this, remaining at peace with each other and with the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i crave comments/feedback pls give them to me


End file.
